Letter to Lil Wayne
"Letter to Lil Wayne"' '''is an unreleased song by Nicki Minaj. It was released on September 22, 2012 as a part of a mixtape called [[User blog:MaxxZolanski/Pink Friday: The Lost Tapes|''Pink Friday: The Lost Tape]]. The recording is an original rap over the beat of "Something You Forgot" by Lil Wayne. Background The song appears to have been recorded sometime between 2007 and 2009, after being discovered by Lil Wayne in 2007 but before being signed to Young Money Entertainment in December of 2009. The song's subject matter deals with Minaj's doubts about her future in the music industry after Lil Wayne had claimed to have signed her, when in fact he had not. During this period in her life, Minaj has admitted that she felt suicidal because of her apparent failure in the music industry. She told Cosmo: I kept having doors slammed in my face. I felt like nothing was working. I had moved out on my own, and here I was thinking I'd have to go home. It was just one dead end after another. At one point, I was, like, 'What would happen if I just didn't wake up?' That's how I felt. Like maybe I should just take my life?"6 Revealing Quotables From Nicki Minaj's Cosmo Cover Story." Vibe. Accessed July 9, 2013 This extreme instability in Minaj's life as an amateur rapper is the apparent inspiration for the song. The song was never released, probably due to its highly serious and personal nature. Legacy Although the song was never released, Minaj still recalled recording it years later. On April 3, 2013, American Idol contestant Amber Holcomb covered Heart's "What About Love," the sample used in the song. Then-judge Minaj recalled doing "a freestyle to that song on a mixtape, years and years ago." She noted that she dedicated the song to Lil Wayne, who dedicated his version to Trina. Minaj called Holcomb's performance of the song her "favorite of the night," saying that it "pulled her in emotionally."Vespa, Gina. "Amber Holcolm Rocks 'American Idol' with Heart's 'What About Love'." PopCrush. Accessed July 9, 2013. Regarding the turbulent lifestyle and suicidal thoughts that served as inspiration for the song, Minaj has since remarked, "People face difficulties, no matter who you are. I faced difficulties with a lot of things. I face opposition every day, but I didn't kill myself and now, thank God, I'm here. So I want my life to be a testimony to my fans and my gay fans.Vena, Jocelyn. "Nicki Minaj Tells Her Gay Fans: 'Suicide Is Never The Answer'." MTV. Accessed July 9, 2013. Despite her past troubles, Minaj made clear that "suicide is never the answer." Lyrics "Explicit |body= Dear Wayne, if this shit ever gets to you Listen to me, there’s some things I should have said to you First of all, every rapper need to bow to you As a fan, man, I really am proud of you Second of all, I gotta say thanks You really did a lot for my out-of-state banks With that being said, let's get down to the real I still don’t understand what went down with the deal And I been waiting on you just to give me the word You know, A couple nouns and a couple of verbs I do it for them girls that be flippin' the bird Tryna get up out the hood and get into the 'burbs But everything you said, was it just pretend? Maybe it was all a game like ESPN I don’t really care if they hate on you I be turning down meetings just to wait on you But what I don’t understand is why you told them you signed me If you wasn't ready to get totally behind me I mean honestly, how could you deny me? You know you’re Harry and I’ll always be Hermione I've been lonely I've been waiting for you I'm pretending that’s all I can do The love I'm sending Ain't making it through to your heart Dear Wayne, I'm writing another letter 'cause You never did respond, it's been a couple months See when I speak I say what people wanna hear So this will be the last thing that they gonna hear But this will be the realest shit that I ever wrote You see me falling, why you never sent down a rope? I woulda climbed up, but now my times up I swear to God, man, I thought you had it lined up But if the Lord had a head of thorns Who am I but a broad with some metaphors? Knockin' on a set of doors Knockin' on heaven's doors Let’s play a game, just for pretend Could we play a game? Let's act like you coming to me Like you laced up your shoes, started running to me And you was running out of breath, but you kept on 'Cause you finally realized what you slept on If you take your own life are you a sinner? I made you dinner But you better be a hell of a sprinter If you're reading this letter, I done pulled the trigger I done pulled the trigger If you're reading this letter, I done pulled the trigger I've been lonely I've been waiting for you I'm pretending that’s all I can do The love I'm sending Ain't making it through to your heart I'm wait, I'm waiting I'm waiting Said I'm wait, I'm waiting I'm waiting I'm wait, I'm waiting I'm waiting I'm wait, I'm waiting I'm wai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ait }} References Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:2012 Category:Unreleased songs Category:Cover songs